


Akane:The FireBender

by FawkesPhoenix



Category: Avatar (TV), Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 21:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FawkesPhoenix/pseuds/FawkesPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Approx 6,800 years before Aang was born, Avatar Fen, an Airbender, reins as the peacekeeper of the world. It is the Era of Yun Zhen, the 13th epoch, the year of the Monkey, (13,558 of the Avatar). The world is at peace. Tension between the still developing kingdoms is light but present. <br/>The Earth Kingdom:<br/>The city-state of Ba Sing Se has been established as the center of political authority for the still small Earth Kingdom. The kingdom consists of the city-state, as well as several surrounding villages and farmlands, all of which would later become Ba Sing Se itself when the wall is built. The surrounding lands may or may not claim to be a part of the kingdom, but no official rule is claimed over them outside of a few official outcroppings toward the coasts. The Earth Kingdom is considered the most established and well maintained. They are the center of trade and commerce. <br/>The Water Kingdom:<br/>The Northern Water Tribe is well established and rich with history and religion and culture. A strong political landscape is established and ritual reigns above ingenuity. Tradition is held higher than anything else (arranged marriage, following family businesses, gender-roles, etc). Many years ago, disgruntled and upset citizens revolted and departed to set out for the southern continent. Tensions were high between the two tribes and many fights occurred, some with causalities that were deemed meaningless deaths over an unimportant fight. The two tribes promised peace and cooperation and have set an annual New Moon celebration to keep peaceful relations. Tensions still exist but as time passes new hope arises. <br/>The Fire Kingdom:<br/>The religious figures, the Fire Sages, are the center of political authority for the Fire Kingdom. The kingdom has a deep culture of religious beliefs and practices. The realm as a whole is considered the most peaceful among the 4. But outside of the bulk population, many tribes and villages practice what they want and live more wildly and individually. The Fire Lord is the head of the Kingdom and oversees both political and religious issues of the state. Under the surface, the kingdom is at its lowest valley. Swindlers, backstabbers and corrupt figures play the sociopolitical fields and the Fire Lord chooses to play the game with them instead of banishing so many important figures. Thus, the Fire Lord has his own hand in corrupt dealings to control the kingdom and gain more power over the nation. Many citizens talk of the Fire Lords corrupt ways with disdain and judgment. <br/>The Air Kingdom:<br/>Widely seen as the wildlings of the world, the Air nomads travel where the wind takes them and do as they deem right or fair to themselves. Families and clans stay generally small and some often do settle down to establish towns or tribes, open to all people. More often, the nomads travel from town to town exploring the world and living life to the fullest and with as many people as possible. Many nomads become bards, retelling stories they heard from their travels or things they experienced themselves. Often there are stories of hidden temples in the clouds where many of the best Airbenders live and train their young. It is believed that these places are where the Avatar goes to learn Airbending, but mostly people believe them to be only stories and myths.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Akane:The FireBender

**Author's Note:**

> Approx 6,800 years before Aang was born, Avatar Fen, an Airbender, reins as the peacekeeper of the world. It is the Era of Yun Zhen, the 13th epoch, the year of the Monkey, (13,558 of the Avatar). The world is at peace. Tension between the still developing kingdoms is light but present.   
> The Earth Kingdom:  
> The city-state of Ba Sing Se has been established as the center of political authority for the still small Earth Kingdom. The kingdom consists of the city-state, as well as several surrounding villages and farmlands, all of which would later become Ba Sing Se itself when the wall is built. The surrounding lands may or may not claim to be a part of the kingdom, but no official rule is claimed over them outside of a few official outcroppings toward the coasts. The Earth Kingdom is considered the most established and well maintained. They are the center of trade and commerce.   
> The Water Kingdom:  
> The Northern Water Tribe is well established and rich with history and religion and culture. A strong political landscape is established and ritual reigns above ingenuity. Tradition is held higher than anything else (arranged marriage, following family businesses, gender-roles, etc). Many years ago, disgruntled and upset citizens revolted and departed to set out for the southern continent. Tensions were high between the two tribes and many fights occurred, some with causalities that were deemed meaningless deaths over an unimportant fight. The two tribes promised peace and cooperation and have set an annual New Moon celebration to keep peaceful relations. Tensions still exist but as time passes new hope arises.   
> The Fire Kingdom:  
> The religious figures, the Fire Sages, are the center of political authority for the Fire Kingdom. The kingdom has a deep culture of religious beliefs and practices. The realm as a whole is considered the most peaceful among the 4. But outside of the bulk population, many tribes and villages practice what they want and live more wildly and individually. The Fire Lord is the head of the Kingdom and oversees both political and religious issues of the state. Under the surface, the kingdom is at its lowest valley. Swindlers, backstabbers and corrupt figures play the sociopolitical fields and the Fire Lord chooses to play the game with them instead of banishing so many important figures. Thus, the Fire Lord has his own hand in corrupt dealings to control the kingdom and gain more power over the nation. Many citizens talk of the Fire Lords corrupt ways with disdain and judgment.   
> The Air Kingdom:  
> Widely seen as the wildlings of the world, the Air nomads travel where the wind takes them and do as they deem right or fair to themselves. Families and clans stay generally small and some often do settle down to establish towns or tribes, open to all people. More often, the nomads travel from town to town exploring the world and living life to the fullest and with as many people as possible. Many nomads become bards, retelling stories they heard from their travels or things they experienced themselves. Often there are stories of hidden temples in the clouds where many of the best Airbenders live and train their young. It is believed that these places are where the Avatar goes to learn Airbending, but mostly people believe them to be only stories and myths.

I ran into the forest without even thinking. I should have shouted for help. I should have told someone. I should have woken them up. But instead I just ran. I ran blindly into the darkness.  
“Not him” I said to myself. “Not Sasuke. Anyone but him.”   
What was that creature? How could it sneak into our home? How could it grab him so quietly? And why? Why has this whole week been so screwed up? This town has been so safe my whole life. Suddenly my bar isn’t safe. Suddenly my house isn’t safe. Suddenly Sasuke is…  
No. He’s not gone yet. But I can’t see him anywhere. I didn’t even hear him. That creature moved so fast! Was it human? It looked like it could be. But how could a human move so fast? In a moment, I saw my brother being swept away out the window and then he was gone. I saw movement at the north forest that made me believe they went this way, so I ran. I ran for hours. I ran until all I could see was darkness and the lights behind my eyes. 

I stopped and looked around. I’ve never been this deep in before. Which way did I come from? I was so dizzy. I was so lost.   
“Damn!” I yelled into the night. The wind rustled through the trees in response. A wave of exhaustion overtook me and I stumbled. I must have been running for half the night. I couldn’t tell how long. The practical thing to do would be to find somewhere to wait out till morning, find my way home, and get a search party to find my brother. But I’ve never been the practical type. I always let someone else do the important things. But this was too important to me. Sasuke is the only person in the world I care about. My little brother, perfect in the most annoying ways but still completely sweet. Unlike my older siblings, being born into money and politics didn’t ruin him. Our family has always been well off, but it never twisted my brother like it twisted my parents, like it twisted me. Sasuke understood what he had. He understood and he used it all to make everything around him better, brighter. I’ve always been bitter about everything and everyone. But my little brother is what the world did right. You can take anyone. You can’t have him.   
I ran. I didn’t care where anymore. I’ll find him on instinct alone if that’s all I have. I’ll burn down the forest if it helps me see my path to him. 

I stopped to catch my breath a few hours deeper into the forest. I knew continuing to run blindly in the dark wasn’t going to help anyone. But I just couldn’t stay still. I had to keep going. Maybe he’s just behind that tree. Maybe he’s just a little further. I couldn’t let myself think otherwise. I couldn’t get the image of his terrified face being pulled out the window out of my mind.   
A soft rustle comes from across the small clearing I stand in. I jump forward without thinking. Suddenly a wolf leaps out. I must have startled it from my wild running. This isn’t good. I can barely stand I’m so tired. And I’ve already scared it into attack mode. “Act big” I say to myself. “They always tell you to act like you're a big tough monster when you meet a predator in the woods.” I lift my arms up feebly and attempt a deep roar. I must look pathetic cause the wolf doesn’t react. I see movement to my left and two other wolves cautiously step out. Then another to the right. I’m surrounded, miles into a forest I don’t know, hours away from help, and so exhausted I can’t see straight. This is where I die. What a shitty week.   
The wolf in front suddenly leaps at me, teeth flashing. I leap back and tumble. It’s only the 2nd real fight of my life and both fights have to happen in the same week. I try to think back on that fight in the alleyway behind my favorite bar. Maybe remembering how I got through that one will keep me focused in this fight. I can’t panic at the hopelessness I’m in. I’m not that easy to break. I find my footing and see a wolf to my left dash forward. I shove myself backward just in time and throw my fist forward. It connects and I deck the wolf in the side of its head. It loses balance as it flops to the ground, but it gets back up and looks all the more pissed off. That’s ok. So am I. I suddenly remember the thrill of being in a fight. Not knowing if I can match my opponent. Not knowing if I’ll get out alive. A fire starts to burn in me. Another wolf darts toward me and I twist out of the way and send my elbow into its side. I follow it with a full body punch and send the wolf flying. Another makes a grab for my calf as I’m looking away and I feel teeth sink into my leg. I scream and fling my fist at its head. I hurt it enough to let me go and I limp a couple steps away. My adrenaline is pumping so hard I feel like I’m about to explode. I find my back against a bush. As I turn to look, I see the motion of a wolf leaping toward me. I swing my fist back and scream in rage, the fire inside burning so hot I can feel it in my fist. So hot that it feels real. It is real! The night flares into light as my fist explodes against the wolf’s face. Flames leap in every direction, igniting the bush behind me. The wolf whimpers as it tries to put out its smoldering burnt forehead. The fire burns behind me and I can see all of them cast in its light in front of me. The rest of them seem undaunted and slowly circle me. My leg continues to bleed out and I can feel my consciousness slipping away. “Damn mutts” I say. I fall to one knee and then the wolves are on me. But I don’t feel their bite. I feel a swift wind. Suddenly it’s dark again. It’s silent, cold. As I fall, my face hits the ground and I see the wolves lying all around me. Why aren’t they eating me? Why are they covered in blood? Why are they dead? A distant voice speaks near me. “Are you alright? I saw the fire. What are you doing out here?” I feel her hand touch my leg. I feel sleep overtaking me. All I can think about is how I failed him, my little brother. My little “Sasuke!” I whisper, as I slip into my own darkness.


End file.
